


Guardian

by mizrosecat



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet, Top Nakamoto Yuta, experienced mark lee, virgin yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: Mark finds a wounded man in his barn.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 14
Kudos: 186





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> this week i was just itching to write some yumark. i wrecked my brain until this idea came out.  
> i think it's kinda decent/cute and i hope you like it!

Bella has been barking outside for ten minutes when Mark goes after her. 

"What is it, girl?" he kneels beside her and scratches behind her ears. "Calm down. There's nothing out there."

As if to prove him wrong, she shoots forward. Mark sighs and goes after her, up to his barn. She's standing in front of the doors, barking nonstop. Mark frowns, noticing the barn doors are open when he clearly remembers closing them. He runs back to the house, taking Bella in his arms, and takes his shotgun and a lantern. He leaves her inside before going out again, prompting her to cry.

"Shhhh, it's okay, I'll be right back."

Mark cocks his shotgun and walks forward. It's probably just a stray cat or wild animal, but he shouldn't take chances. After all, the barn was unlocked and, as far as he knows, animals can't open it. Unless he was careless and didn't close the door properly. He stalks inside the barn trying not to make a lot of noise, gun and lantern aimed up and helping him look around. That's when he sees it, on the floor.

Blood.

His gut immediately turns and he gulps. Mark follows the trail, step by step, calming his breath. Maybe someone ran over a deer? What he's not expecting is finding the semi-naked body of a man on the floor of his barn. He almost yells. The blond man is covered in blood but the worst part is his back, like he's been wiped relentlessly. He's only wearing a sort of white undergarment. 

After a second of shock, Mark kneels beside him. He's still breathing and Mark sighs relieved.

"Sir" he tentatively touches his face. "I'm gonna need you to wake up."

Like magic, the man opens his eyes. They are round and blue. He coughs and looks at Mark.

"I need to move you inside so we can call an ambulance" Mark explains softly.

"No ambulance. Please" he rasps.

"But…"

"Please, Mark Lee."

How does he know his name? Mark has a mini freak-out before nodding. He puts his gun aside and offers his arms.

“Lean onto me. I can’t leave you outside” he says.

The man moves slowly and Mark pulls him over back. But he can’t carry him alone. Just by looking, he can already tell the stranger is taller than him and much more muscular, with a large back and thick thighs. Somehow they manage to stand up and Mark starts wobbling him out and in the direction of the house. Bella is still crying there, waiting for him to return. Mark manages to open the screen door with his foot and drag the stranger to his guest room. He drops him on the bed on his side. Bella, who was on his toes, is sniffing the man and licking his face.

“Bella, don’t” chides Mark. 

He takes a good look at the man’s face, who seems to have passed out again. There are so many pressing questions on Mark’s mind but he needs to get his priorities straight. Which is taking care of the wounded stranger. He gets to the kitchen and heats up some water, gathers clean towels and his first aid kit. Then he’s back to the room.

“Stay,” he tells Bella and she sits by the door, tail still wagging.

He starts to gently clean the stranger and his wounds. It seems like he’s been beaten up. Except for the back. Turns out he wasn’t whipped, but there are two gashes on the skin like something was ripped. Mark almost faints seeing such a wound, wondering how the man was even talking before, so high must be the pain from it. Mark manages to disinfect it all and cover it with bandages. He leaves the stranger lying on his stomach and pulls a blanket over him.

Suddenly tired, Mark drops down to the floor beside Bella, who licks his face.

“Yeah, I know, girl” he sighs. 

She leaves her head on his lap and Mark closes his eyes for a second. He just needs to rest a minute.

Mark wakes up with a startle, Bella gone. It's morning. He looks at the bed and the stranger is also gone. He jumps up and out of the room, heading to the living room.

“Bella!”

She comes from the kitchen, wagging her tail. Mark kneels and picks her up, who starts licking his face.

“Baby girl, you scared me for a second there.”

“Oh, hey you’re up.”

It’s the stranger, in the kitchen. He’s shirtless and covered in flour. He’s got a big smile on his face and Mark is speechless for a moment.

“Er, hi?”

“Hello. I made breakfast” he informs naturally.

“How are you up?” Mark closes in on him, taking a lap around to inspect his body. “Your wounds…”

Looked mostly healed. Mark is shocked. He reaches to touch the horrible scars left on the back and the stranger flinches.

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright. You healed me” he smiles.

“But how…”

“If it wasn’t for your act of kindness last night I could as well be dead by now. Thanks.”

“It was the least I could do,” says Mark. “I wouldn’t leave you to suffer.”

“A lot would,” says the man. “That’s why I baked you a pie.”

“You baked me a pie?”

“Yes. As a thank you. You had the ingredients for a pie, so I made you one. I hope it’s okay.”

The kitchen is a mess, but Mark tries not to think about it.

“Sure…”

“Perfect!” he smiles. “I also made coffee.”

He shows the set table and Mark takes it in.

“That’s… amazing. Thanks.”

He drops Bella on the floor and goes to get her food.

“Oh, I fed her already. She was asking” says the man.

Mark squints confused but just accepts. On the list of strange things happening somehow that is the least strange.

“Can I ask you two things?” says Mark washing his hands.

“Of course!”

“What’s your name? And how do you know my name?”

“I don’t know your name” he smiles. “And you can call me… Nakamoto Yuta.”

“But last night…” Mark is staring at the gentle but blank face of Yuta and decides to give up on that. Maybe he imagined him saying his name. “Nevermind. I’m Mark Lee, by the way.”

“Mark Lee. We should eat!” Yuta says excitedly.

Both sit down and he cuts a slice of fresh out of the oven apple pie. It looks and smells divine.

“Where did you learn how to cook?” wonders Mark.

“Hmmm, Gordon Ramsey.”

“Oh” for some reason Mark was expecting another type of answer.

Mark tastes it and it’s the best pie he’s ever had. He almost tears up. He starts stuffing his face, feeling suddenly hungry. Then he remembers he never had dinner last night, because of the weird encounter with Yuta. 

“Can I ask something else?”

“I’m an open book to you, Mark Lee.”

“What happened to you? Who hurt you?”

His semblance, which was so cheerful before, turns sour, and Mark regrets asking. But he has to know. 

“I was cast out by my Father,” he says. “And he set an example so my brothers and sisters would never repeat my mistakes.”

Mark is stunned. How could a father do this to a son?

“I’m so sorry” he stretches his hand instinctively. Yuta takes it. His skin is warm and soft. “If there is anything I can do to help, let me know.”

“I suppose you could lend me some clothes? So this is all I have left. And I certainly can’t walk around this realm like this” Yuta laughs.

“Sure, this  _ realm _ ,” Mark says. He thinks maybe Yuta is from a cult or something, and that’s why he’s so weird. It would explain a lot.

After breakfast and cleaning the kitchen, both take showers and Mark tries to find something that will fit Yuta, but it’s hard. Mark is smaller in every way. The only things that work are sweatpants that become incredibly tight and a shirt that shows a strip of Yuta’s belly.

“How do I look?” he smiles.

Mark has a hand on his chin. “You know what? Why don’t we go shopping?”

“Mark Lee, I can’t ask you to spend your hard-earned gold on me.”

“It’s fine, you can pay me later. Let’s go, come on, in the truck.”

They grab Bella and drive downtown, which is not very far. Mark parks in front of the only department store they have and they browse the men’s section for something decent for Yuta. They end up with quite a big pile.

“Mark Lee, this is too much,” says Yuta, holding Bella while Mark pays the bill.

“It’s fine, I told you,” he insists. “We’ll work something out, okay?”

They grab lunch at the local burger joint.

“These are splendid!” yells Yuta with joy.

“Have you never had burgers before?”

“Never. I now understand why humans love it so much” he says with a mouthful.

Yuta has two more burgers before they head home. Mark begins to get used to his weirdness.

“So, what did you do before? Do you have a job?” asks Mark.

“I worked for my Father,” says Yuta. “He runs a bodyguard service company.”

“Oh, that… makes sense,” says Mark as suddenly Yuta takes off the tight shirt and starts buttoning a flannel they just bought.

Mark gulps and looks away from his defined figure. 

“Mark Lee, I have an idea on how to repay you.”

“Yes?”

Yuta puts a hand on his shoulder.

“I saw you grow orchids in the back. I can help.”

“Wait. Really? Are you really up for it? It’s a lot of work, actually” says Mark.

“Teach me, Mark Lee. And I’ll be your assistant until you no longer want me.”

Yuta’s earnest expression does it for Mark almost every time and he realizes he’s got a weak spot for the strange man already. He doesn’t know if that's a good or a bad thing.

“Let me show you the greenhouse,” he says, convinced.

With a big smile, Yuta warms Mark’s heart, and they leave through the backdoor, Bella following on their toes. 

The greenhouse is quite big for Mark to tend to alone, that much is true, so his production is smaller than it used to be when his parents were alive and ran the business with him. Now it’s just Mark and he honestly has thought about hiring someone else but never got around to it. Yuta seemingly falling out of the sky into his barn was such a crazy coincidence, but maybe he didn’t land there by accident. Maybe they found their way to help each other out. Maybe they could make the best of that situation. 

Mark gives him a small tour and then stops, crossing his arms.

“I can’t afford to pay much, at least not until we up our sales,” he explains.

“That’s fine, Mark Lee. I don’t need much.”

“You know you can call me Mark.”

“Mark” Yuta smiles prompting Mark to smile too.

“Well, you can stay here if you want. But it’s not like you can afford a place, so…”

“You can cut my expenses out of my salary, Mark L-. Mark” says Yuta.

Mark extends his hand to him and Yuta takes it.

“We have a deal?”

“Deal” Yuta nods.

And that’s how Mark gets a new assistant and roommate.

Living and working with Yuta turns out to be enjoyable. He is still strange overall, but learns fast and loves cooking for Mark. He also has the green touch for the plants, that much shows in the first couple of months when his seedlings sprout beautiful and strong. Not even Mark’s first turned out like that and he had his mom mentoring him since he was a teenager. 

  
  


“Let me get this straight,” says Lucas. “You took in a wounded stranger, healed, clothed, fed him, and gave him a job?”

Mark is having a beer at the town bar and catching up with his friends. 

“He makes really delicious pies.”

“You’re insane. He could be an ax murderer or something” says Lucas. “Taeyong, say something please.”

“You said he had been beaten up by his father and cast out? Sounds like he might be LGBT” says Taeyong.

“Exactly” nods Mark. “Or he was in some sort of cult. He says strange things as if he hasn’t lived in society before.”

“Maybe his family was ultraconservative. Maybe he grew up isolated” adds Taeyong.

“I would’ve called the police,” says Lucas. “You’re insane to just give things away.”

“What was I supposed to do? Not help? You know that’s not me. That’s not how I was raised” says Mark firmly. “I was taught to help those in need and he landed right at my doorstep.”

“Don’t argue with him, Lucas, he’s right. It’s who he is and his beliefs” says Taeyong.

Lucas makes a yielding gesture with his hands and drinks his beer.

“Can we meet him? I’m curious” says Taeyong. “Maybe he needs a gay pal to talk to about what happened with his family.”

“Are you saying I’m not gay enough?” Mark raises his eyebrows.

“You know I don’t mean that” Taeyong rolls his eyes. “I just mean someone other than you.”

“No one is gonna revoke your bisexual card just because you haven’t had sex in ages, Mark” teases Lucas. “Which by the way is what you should be doing here, instead of talking to us.”

Mark shrugs. “I’m cool.”

“Well, if you aren’t, I’m going for the beauty at nine o’clock. See you later, losers” Lucas leaves to talk to the lady at the bar.

“I think that’s my queue,” says Mark.

“Yeah, I should be getting home back to Ten and the boys” Taeyong finishes his beer.

“Is that how it is now? His cats become your cats?”

“Of course. They are our babies now.”

Both laugh as they exit the bar, putting on their coats. They embrace.

“We can have you over for dinner,” offers Taeyong. “Just text me and we can set it up.

“That sounds good. Goodnight, Taeyong.”

“Goodnight.”

Each one goes to their cars and drives off. When Mark gets home the lights in the living room and the TV are still on. He takes off his shoes and coat and approaches slowly to find Yuta sleeping on the couch, with Bella in between his legs, like she belongs there. They look so cozy. Bella has always liked Yuta, from the moment she met him. She was basically the one that found him. If she likes him, it means he can't be a bad person. 

Yuta’s wearing a white tank top and jeans, and Mark feels a flush of heat going up his face. Yuta looks angelic sleeping peacefully like that. Mark doesn’t want to wake them, so he grabs a blanket and covers him, leaving room for Bella's snout. He turns off the TV and goes to his room. When he lies his head on the pillow and closes his eyes, the image that remains in his mind is Yuta’s beautiful face.

  
  


“There you go. This is your first bonus” says Mark, handing Yuta his Christmas extra.

“Mark! You don’t have to” says Yuta.

“You deserve it. We sold a lot these past months you were helping me” he explains.

“I can’t accept this” Yuta eyes the money and tries to hand it back to Mark.

“Of course you can” he pushes it back to Yuta. “Buy yourself something nice.”

“Actually, I have a better idea” Yuta smiles.

On Christmas Eve, the house is filled with delicious smells. Yuta spends the day cooking and making many dishes for their dinner. Mark tries to help, but Yuta shoos him away, saying it’s his present for Mark. So he stays cozying on the couch with Bella as Yuta comes to feed him various things. After they eat, they watch Christmas movies that are on TV. Mark is a little drunk off the eggnog, his cheeks warm. They are giggling like children when Yuta gets up.

“I should start cleaning up.”

“No” Mark grabs his arm. “It’s Christmas Eve. Sit with me.”

He pulls him down beside him and Yuta lands maybe closer than one should. But he doesn’t move away and neither does Mark. Yuta passes an arm around his shoulders, comforting, and Mark bites his lower lip, pretending to look at a fixed point away from him. Yuta grabs Mark’s hands.

“Mark, since it’s Christmas” he starts. “And that seems to hold a special meaning to most people.”

Mark looks at him and Yuta seems pensive.

“I just wanna say how grateful I am that of all places on this Earth, I landed here.”

They stare at each other, close. Yuta smiles that beautiful smile and Mark can’t hold back anymore. He leans in and deposits a small kiss on his lips, hoping he doesn’t hate him for it. Mark looks into his eyes, asking without words if what he did was okay, when Yuta’s hand slides from his shoulder to his nape and brings him close to another kiss. It’s soft and sweet, at first. They play with each other’s lips, exploring and sensing. But then Mark licks into Yuta’s mouth, who tightens his hand on Mark’s hair, and their kiss starts barreling into a wilder place. Mark turns his body around and Yuta pulls him close. Yuta’s hand slides to Mark’s waist and grips at it, while Mark grabs Yuta by the nape. They keep making out and it’s been so long for Mark his dick is hard in no time. He wants more and he wants it with Yuta.

“Do you wanna go to my room?” he offers, hoping he’s not pushing it too far.

Yuta’s eyes are gleaming, pupils blown from lust, lips red after all the kissing. 

“Yes.”

They get up and Mark takes his hand as they make their way to Mark’s room on the second floor. They close the door and are in each other’s arms quickly, kissing like crazy again. Mark starts unbuttoning Yuta’s flannel and Yuta does the same for him. Mark drags his fingers over Yuta’s chest and abs, something he’s wanted for so long, his warm soft skin driving him crazy. When Mark’s finger falls to Yuta’s belt, he stops kissing him.

“Mark” he calls. “I… I’ve never done this before.”

“I’ll show you if you want” Mark whispers.

“I want.”

They resume kissing and undressing until they are completely naked. Yuta is insanely beautiful, even with his scarred skin, his body toned and strong. Mark leads him to the bed and lays him down in the middle. He reaches for the bedside table for lube and condoms while Yuta watches curiously, comfortable against the pillows, big cock resting on his belly untouched and leaking precome. Mark can't wait to get it inside him, but he also wants to drag out the pleasure for both of them. This is Yuta's first time after all and Mark is gonna make sure it's good for him. He coats his fingers with lube and gets in between Yuta's legs, kissing from his mouth to his abs gently. Then, he kisses his cock. Yuta gasps, clearly surprised at the pleasure. Mark looks at him while he grabs the erection by the base and starts licking and mouthing the head. Yuta grunts and pants as Mark moves sweet and slow. While he sucks Yuta, Mark takes his fingers behind himself so he can prep. He shoves two fingers inside at once and it's been so long since he's done that that he hums around Yuta's girth, which causes more noises. Mark licks and sucks like Yuta's dick is a treat, trying not to push him too far, just teasing. When he's sufficiently stretched, Mark grabs the condom and rolls it on, then straddles Yuta.

"Is this okay?" he asks before continuing.

"Yes" exhales Yuta, nodding. “Please.”

Mark lines up and lowers himself on his cock. He shuts his eyes and throws his head back, the feeling of fullness driving him crazy already. 

"Fuck" he breaths when it's all in and Mark knows Yuta's cock will reach all the right places inside him.

Yuta's hands slide from his knees to his hips and Mark opens his eyes to look at him. There's a gaze of pure devotion and adoration that makes him blush. And so he starts moving up and down Yuta's shaft, and both moan together. It feels good, better than all the sex Mark had before, he realizes, staring into Yuta's eyes. He realizes he had sex but never intimacy like this. And it is wonderful.

His speed picks up as he searches for that right position, that right place to grind against. Yuta is clutching his hips so hard it might leave a mark. He cries out with the pleasure of Yuta's cock hitting right at his spot and he keeps going, moving relentlessly on top of him. Yuta is losing himself to it all and so is he. Mark intertwines their hands, knowing his orgasm is close. He can sense Yuta trembling underneath him, his dick throbbing, desperate for release. So he closes his eyes and throws his head back, chasing his pleasure, knowing Yuta is right there with him. When his mind is hit with a wave that shuts down his senses, Mark cries out as his orgasm washes away at every cell of his body, and Yuta squirms and moans too. When it’s done, Mark falls forward, exhausted. Yuta embraces him immediately and kisses the top of his head.

They stay still, bodies steaming in the cold winter night. Mark feels like crying out of joy. He looks up at Yuta, who’s watching him. Mark moves off of him and lays by his side.

“Hi,” he says.

“Hi,” Yuta says back.

Mark leans in to kiss him. 

“Let me clean us up,” he says, reaching for his bedside table for tissues.

He cleans and removes the condom, throwing everything out, then returning to bed and pulling the warm covers on top of them. They huddle close and fall asleep in each other’s arms, happy and satiated.

Mark wakes up spooning Yuta. They changed during the night. He’s got his arm around his middle, face against his back. He pulls back a bit and sees Yuta’s scars. He still can’t understand what sort of weapon made those wounds. But it doesn’t matter. Yuta is safe and healed now. He’s in his arms and Mark will make sure Yuta stays safe. He kisses the scarred skin softly, promising it. Yuta stirs awake. He turns around to face him.

“Mark” he whispers, sleepy.

He can’t hold back a smile. 

“Good morning.”

Yuta leans in to kiss him. They move their lips languidly for a bit.

“Mark,” he says again.

“Yes?”

“I have feelings for you.”

Mark freezes. He wasn’t expecting it. He blinks a couple of times. Yuta is always so earnest and his eyes are truly like windows to his soul. Mark knows he really means that.

“I have feelings for you too” he confesses because it’s also true.

They smile and kiss again.

“Now, I need you to explain to me what you like,” says Yuta, very serious.

“What?” asks Mark confused.

Yuta’s index and middle finger slide down Mark’s spine until his tail bone, and then his rim, making him gasp. Yuta’s eyebrow lift.

“Is this it?”

“Y-yeah” answers Mark, as Yuta begins to rub circles against the muscle. “We just need one thing to make it better though.”

“What?”

Mark grabs the bottle from the bedside table.

“Lube.”

Like with all things, Yuta is a fast learner. 

Winter comes and goes. Mark and Yuta grow close every day and the incident that brought them together becomes the past. Yuta meets Mark’s friends and although he’s still a bit strange, everything goes fine. He adapts well like he always did. Mark is happy. He never thought he would be one of those people that had another half, like Taeyong and Ten. But with Yuta it feels natural, always did. And he doesn’t want to part from him. 

Mark is in the kitchen opening his mail when Yuta creeps in and grabs him from behind, making him startle. Yuta laughs, holding him tight.

“You love doing this,” says Mark.

“You love when I do it” Yuta covers his nape with kisses.

“I do” Mark sighs, closing his eyes and giving in to the touches.

Yuta keeps mouthing and nipping the curve of Mark’s neck, pressing their hips together. Mark can feel Yuta's erection against his ass and he knows where this is going, his own cock filling up. Yuta slides a hand under his shirt, plays with his nipple. Mark groans and arches his back. With his other hand, Yuta opens Mark's pants and pulls them down with his underwear. Mark just soaks in the attention and touches from his boyfriend, eyes closed, lips parted. Yuta keeps kissing him, as suddenly his lubed fingers reach Mark's rim and start massaging. Mark gives a little mewl. He loves surprise sex from Yuta. He gives Mark two fingers at once, hands now expert on opening him up. Mark just leans his hands on the counter and pushes his hips back, offering all of himself to Yuta.

"'m ready," he mumbles.

"Yeah?" Yuta makes sure.

Mark nods. "Want you inside me now."

Yuta slides the fingers off and Mark can hear him handling the condom. He feels the blunt head of Yuta's cock start to push in and spills a moan. Soon he's bottomed out, holding Mark by the waist tightly with one arm and he starts to move. Slow and then fast, making Mark moan to his heart's content. Yuta is hitting his spot every time and Mark is just letting go under the relentless pace, letting his boyfriend take them to their highs. It doesn't take long and soon Yuta is using his palm to prevent Mark's cum from spilling in their kitchen.

They are both breathing hard. Yuta pulls out and turns Mark around, kissing him. Then he gets paper towels, cleaning the mess, and getting rid of the condom. Mark is closing his belt and Yuta is washing his hands when there is a knock on the door. They look at each other, confused because they don't get many guests.

They step into the living room and look at the screendoor, where Mark can see a man in a black suit and with black hair. His skin is fair and he's very handsome. He's looking at Yuta.

"Hello, brother."

Mark halts and glances at Yuta, whose face says it all.

"Doyoung," he says. "I didn't expect to see you ever again."

"I've come to talk," says Doyoung. "Father sent me."

"He couldn't have talked to me himself?" Yuta moves to open the door so Doyoung can come in.

"You know he can't do that."

From the couch, Bella just watches everything curiously. Mark is still stuck in place.

"Hi. You must be Mark Lee" says Doyoung, reaching for his hand.

Mark shakes it. "Y-yeah."

He doesn't understand how he knows it. Has Yuta been in touch with him? It doesn't seem so. Yuta doesn't have social media or a phone. They were going to get one but never got around to it.

"Do you want some coffee?" offers Mark.

"That would actually be amazing," says Doyoung.

Mark walks into the kitchen.

"You are looking well, brother" he can hear Doyoung say.

"You mean after Father tore my wings and cast me out? Yeah, I am. But only because of Mark" says Yuta embittered.

Mark is heating water and preparing the french press, listening in and becoming more confused by the second.

"I've watched you, Yuta. You are clearly fond of your mortal."

"I love him, Doyoung."

"That's a noble sentiment. But you don't belong here. It's time you come home."

"I thought the point of banishment was that I could no longer come home?" 

"Father has changed his mind. He believes you've done your time."

In that instant, Mark walks out with a cup of coffee.

"Cream? Sugar?" he asks.

"Black is fine for me, thank you, Mark Lee."

Doyoung sips the drink. Yuta seems upset, so Mark goes to stand beside him, even if he doesn't understand anything that's going on.

"I love coffee," sighs Doyoung, setting the empty cup down. "So, will you at least consider the possibility of coming home?"

"I am home," says Yuta. "Here, with Mark and Bella."

Doyoung seems disappointed.

"You know what this means, brother," says Doyoung. "You'll be giving up your immortality."

Mark stares at Yuta hoping he'll seem confused or laugh, but he's serious. 

"I know that" Yuta is resolute. 

"Let's make a deal. I'll give you twenty-four hours to think about it. Talk it over with Mark Lee. I'll be back tomorrow" says Doyoung. "I can see myself out."

He walks out of the house. Mark turns to Yuta.

"Baby, tell me what's happening."

Yuta falls on the couch and sighs. Mark sits beside him.

"I'm sorry. I thought my past was never going to come back. I should have told you the truth sooner."

"What truth?" Mark asks, panic rising in his chest.

Yuta turns to him and takes his hands.

"Mark, before I fell here, I was an angel. A guardian angel."

Mark wants to laugh. Or cry. Or both. Yuta is serious.

"W-what?"

"This may not be easy for you to hear and it may even cast me in a bad light," Yuta says. "So I ask that you remember your love for me."

Mark just stares agape, unable to say anything.

"Like all of my kind, I was assigned a human to watch over. You too have a guardian angel, a brother of mine called Jungwoo. Remember when you almost fell in the well as a child? He was there to save you."

Mark never told that story to Yuta.

"Anyway, we have rules. We should never show ourselves to our mortals unless they are in grave danger" continues Yuta. "But I… I talked to mine."

"Why?" Mark manages to ask.

"Because I fell in love with him."

Yuta looks crushed, but he continues.

"For a long time, I managed to stay away. Until the moment I just wanted, needed, to say a couple of words. And I did. And once I did, Father found out, because he's all-seeing."

"Wait, s-so when you say father you actually mean…"

"The one you call God, yeah. He's not exactly like humans believe him to be though."

"And he did that to you? God did that to you?" Mark remembers the state in which he found Yuta all those months ago.

"I had broken the law. So yes. He tore my wings and cast me out, made it so I could never reach Sicheng ever again, as an example to my brothers and sisters."

Mark rubs his face, he realizes he's shaking all over.

"I think I'm freaking out," he says, having trouble getting air inside his lungs. "This can't be true."

He can't have been fucking an angel all these months. It's impossible. Mark believes in God, but not like this.

"Calm down, look at me" Yuta cups his face. "I can show you everything."

Yuta joins their foreheads together and suddenly Mark gets sucked in. He's not here anymore. He sees himself as a kid, walking near the well he almost fell in at the back of their farm, and a red-headed angel, with beautiful red wings, making sure to hold the wooden planks that saved Mark from falling. Then it's another scene, Yuta and his gorgeous smile, watching over a guy. He has enormous white wings that look like the softest thing in the world. In another scene, Yuta is kneeling and surrounded by his brothers and sisters, he's crying and begging, then a blade of fire severs his wings and he's free-falling into the darkness, landing in Mark's farm and hiding in the barn. Mark finds him. And he sees himself take care of Yuta, sees Yuta's love for him grow, sees their first kiss, sees how happy he makes Yuta. And then he's back and he's sobbing, because it was too much, and Yuta is holding him in his lap and crying with him.

After a moment Yuta takes him into their bedroom and they lay down together. Mark is clutching Yuta's shirt so he won't leave. When he's calm again, he can finally articulate some words.

"Are you sure?"

"About what?"

"Staying here. With me" says Mark. 

It seems insane all that Yuta is sacrificing to be with him. Immortality, his family, his angelic powers. Because now, after Yuta showed him inside his head, Mark can understand what it entails.

"I would understand if you went back, even if I'd miss you."

"The sad part is you won't even miss me" Yuta cups his cheek. "Because they'll erase any memories of me."

Mark's eyes burn with tears. He leans in and kisses Yuta, then cries at the idea of not even remembering him. It somehow seems worse than missing him. Yuta hugs him close until he's calm again.

"Mark, I'm not leaving you," he says. "Unless that's what you want."

"What? No, I don't want you to leave. Ever" Mark says with a raspy voice.

Yuta's eyes go round and a smile sprouts. 

"Then I’ll never leave,” he says. “I love you, Mark."

"I love you, Yuta."

They kiss and embrace, staying like that for a long time. Because the last thing they want is to part.

The next day, like he said he would, Doyoung is back, seemingly appearing out of thin air. Mark and Yuta are waiting for him on the front porch. He approaches slowly and they get up to greet him. Doyoung gives a sad smile.

“I see you’re maintaining your decision to stay.”

“I am.”

Doyoung sighs. “I knew it. I just came to say goodbye.”

Yuta smiles and hugs his brother.

“We’ll miss you,” Doyoung says.

“Make sure to watch me, then” jests Yuta, letting him go.

"I'll send in Shotaro to take care of you. He's new but he's a cool kid” says Doyoung. “And… Mark.”

He turns to him.

“It was nice to meet you.”

“You too” nods Mark.

Doyoung turns his back and begins to walk away.

“You know, you’re human now, so you should take your shots” he adds, turning around.

Yuta laughs. “Will do.”

Doyoung suddenly sprouts long beautiful ebony wings and Mark’s jaw drops. An iridescent light shines down on him and he shoots up, disappearing into it. Mark is still looking where he vanished when Yuta takes his hand.

“Hi” his boyfriend is smiling. He seems the same as before, even if he was an angel then and a human now.

“Hi” Mark smiles back. “So let’s get you your shots. I don’t want you getting sick from something stupid.”

Yuta laughs and pulls him to a kiss. “Sure.”

And Mark and Yuta keep living together, growing orchids, taking care of Bella, loving one another. Somehow, they keep all their memories of what happened. Maybe as a way to remind them of Yuta’s choice and his great sacrifice. But to him, it was truly a small price to pay to be with the love of his life forever.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you are curious: doyoung is taeyong's guardian angel, yangyang is ten's, hendery is lucas's :)
> 
> if you liked, leave a kudos or a comment!
> 
> my twt: @mizmelodrama
> 
> be safe ♥


End file.
